


庆功宴

by typePhobic



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typePhobic/pseuds/typePhobic
Summary: pwpfootball team Galo X Band Lio都是血气方刚的高中生咖喱*gali*噶里*
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	庆功宴

**Author's Note:**

> 写了好多被亲友吐槽这么长会不会被看软【  
> 总之是又干又柴的小破车  
> 第一次写这种黄文，咖喱真是我生命中的高光cp
> 
> #我们仍未知道那天的凹3tag怎么分攻受  
> 宣传一下和亲友的搞噶里微博小号→咖喱外卖  
> 接受外卖点单【误
> 
> 热知识：龙虾通过尿液来让对方发情【与本文无关】

Lio Fotia正半跪着，他的衬衫似乎是湿透了，地板上还有一滩可疑的清液。站在他面前的男孩是Galo Thymos，他的阴茎正在被Lio握着，动弹不得。Lio将脸埋进他的裆部，灵巧的舔舐着他硕大的龟头，细致入微地照顾到每一个角落，立志于清洁到这跟巨物的每一处。  
“啊… …Lio。”Galo微微地喘息着，宽大的手掌情不自禁地抓起了Lio的前发往上扯。Lio的脸微微仰起，顺着被拉扯的方向瞪了面前的男孩一眼，报复性地探出了自己的舌尖。  
Lio的舌头在顶端打转，慢慢地研磨，从孔内渗出的液体落入了他的嘴中。他张开口，还未勃起便尺寸客观的前端撑满了他的口腔 “呼唔，Galo的肉棒好臭啊。”他发出不满的嘟哝。剧烈运动过后的男孩独有的雄臭味挤进他的鼻腔，但他并没有因此而感到不适，反而是更兴奋更卖力地讨好着眼前的略有挺翘迹象的老二。  
Galo今天回家很晚。  
客厅没有开灯，Lio凭借昏暗的手机屏幕的光线看着墙壁上挂着的钟，细长的针永不停歇，跑了一圈又一圈。自他放下手机以来，他就一直在数秒针跑过的路程。  
“344。”  
“345。”  
“346，346。。。”数到哪啦？  
“1。”Lio只能重头开始在数，这已经不是第一次从头开始了，他拿起手机，黯淡的手机屏上隐隐约约能看见秒表正在工作，秒表的后两位的数字正在不断地变化。  
【57】Lio听见了开门声。  
【59】房门被打开了。  
“喂Lio，我回来了。。。话说你怎么不开灯？”随之而来的便是开灯的声音，手机亮度慢慢上升，上面映着一串数字。  
3:00:00

“Lio你让一下我要去厕所。”  
Galo欲哭无泪，今天本来是去打比赛的，因为比赛赢了老师们还给足球队开了个宴会，本来打算早早回家的他被队友和教练的热情硬拉着在宴会里被灌了好几瓶果汁，人到中年的足球教练还在那笑着对他们说 “要不是你们这帮小崽子还未成年我灌的就是酒啦！”  
结果就是在Galo不知道的情况下，Lio干等他等了整整三个小时。  
明明说好的打完比赛一起庆祝的。  
现在Lio杵在厕所门口，大有不让Galo去厕所的骤势。  
“你有什么可说的？”Lio拦着Galo，不让他通过。“我在家里等了三小时，嗯？”  
“对不起对不起但是我现在真的很急——————Lio？你干嘛？！”  
气不打一处来的Lio趁galo不注意的时候将他宽大的运动裤扯了下来，连带着内裤一起。还没勃起就已经十分可观的雄性器官藏在蓝色的耻毛中静静地沉睡，似乎会对任何唤醒它的人来一场甜蜜而又疯狂的惩罚。Lio跪在Galo的胯下，用食指和拇指圈起了Galo的性器官，用鼻尖蹭了蹭瘫软的柱身，他能感受到Galo全身的肌肉骤然紧绷，这便激起了他想要使坏的心思。  
“你还要我帮你把尿吗？Galo Thymos？”他故意吹出一口气，暧昧的气息喷洒在敏感的性器上。Galo僵在原地，不知作何表情，他的膀胱就快要憋炸了，这样下去的话他可能真的就会像Lio所说的那样，会在Lio的面前尿出来。  
还没等男孩反应过来，Lio就张开嘴，舌尖刺戳着那微小的洞口。这样还不够，他将嘴唇附了上去，吮吸着肉棒的前端，催促着让他尽快尿出来。男孩受不住这样的刺激，头皮一紧便悉数释放，水柱冲到了Lio的侧脸处濡湿了一部分头发，废液溅射在他的下巴上，淡黄色的液体顺着脖颈一路浸湿了Lio的衬衫使其紧紧地贴住了他的身形。随着水声渐弱，Lio忍不住打趣这位窘迫的大男孩，“居然真的会漏尿吗？Galo像个小孩子一样让人不放心。”他也不嫌脏，将濡湿了的头发拨到耳后，然后把仍挂在Galo肉棒上的水滴卷进了自己的嘴中，舌苔刮过敏感的前端，顺着柱身一路到达根部，咸腥和臭味挑拨着他的每一寸神经，“我来帮你清理干净好了。”  
他将肉棒纳入口中，原本还发软的性器在他嘴里越发坚硬直到能清晰地感受到上面的经络。他用手攀着Galo的臀部辅助巨物的进出，舌头挤压着柱身，描绘着上面的每一寸肌肤。Lio的鼻尖已经完全埋进了Galo的耻毛中，粗硬的毛扎着他的脸，但这并不妨碍他贪婪地嗅着男孩身上的荷尔蒙，另一只手也没闲着，一直在把玩着底下饱胀的卵袋。在Lio的努力下Galo的前端闯进了更加紧致的喉咙，喉头不断绞紧，带来无语伦比的快感，Galo的脸涨的通红，所有观感都集中在了下半身，他不禁抓住Lio两边的鬓角往自己的方向扯，一个挺身，仿佛底下的袋子也一并要塞入这个温柔乡内。  
“——”Lio能感觉得到口中的异物不断地发热，胀大，闯入他的喉咙的同时还溢出腥膻的液体熏染了整个呼吸道，“哼… …”肉棒闯进喉咙带来的不适让他瞪大双眼不由得轻哼了出来，眼角也随即湿润。  
“唔…唔… …”  
舌根被压迫带来反胃和恶心感使他的喉咙反射性地蠕动，收缩。唾液顺着肉棒的抽插溢出口中，使得Galo的耻毛被沾湿，紧紧地贴在了他的小腹上。  
在三重刺激下，Galo选择缴械投降。  
“咳咳”  
Lio被喷射出的精液呛到了，Galo半硬的肉棒从他嘴里滑出，牵出一条细线。口水混合着精液顺着舌尖滴落在黑色的衬衫上，还有一小部分被Lio咽进去了。随着Lio的咳嗽，透明的流体混着一丝丝白色的精液从他的鼻中冒了出来。  
见到此情此景的Galo的意识清醒了，作为Lio的负责任的男朋友，他当机立断将自己的恋人扯进了洗手间。  
“为什么不把它吐出来？”他质问Lio，“进了气管会出问题。”  
“已经清理干净了。”Lio擦掉脸上的水，将洗鼻器的盖子盖好，放在一边，然后看着Galo手上干净的上衣。  
”要换衣服吗？”他问道。  
“很脏的。”  
“明明是你自己的东西，我都不嫌脏。”  
“别废话快换掉！”  
【真拿他没办法。】Lio当着Galo的面将带着骚臭味的衣服脱了下来，他身形单薄，但是只有Galo知道那精瘦的腰肢和修长的手臂中所蕴含的力量。因为要清洁身体，他慢条斯理地拽下自己的裤子，露出里面穿着的三角内裤。他的手指顺着侧腹伸进内裤边缘，慢慢勾开，再一点一点地将内裤褪下，展现里面藏着的隐秘乐园。同Galo不同的是，Lio的下身光溜溜的，性器干净而又粉嫩，乖巧地垂在他修长的双腿中间。他丝毫不在乎Galo似乎要把他钉穿的目光，踏进浴池中冲洗自己的身子。身后传来了门关上的声音，【Galo应该是去清理刚被两人弄脏的地板了吧。】他想。等他从浴池里迈出来走向衣服所在的洗漱台处，他才意识到问题所在。  
在洗漱台上，只有一件干净的衣服。  
他将纯白色的衬衫套上了自己的身上，过于宽大的衬衫松松垮垮地挂在他的肩上，长度刚好能盖过他挺翘的臀部，他也不在意现在自己是一副什么模样便走出了浴室门，门口干干净净，一点也看不出刚才在这发生的荒唐事，一抬头，Galo正坐在沙发上招呼他。  
“过来。”Galo拍了拍自己的大腿，示意Lio趴在他的大腿上。  
“我是什么宠物吗？”  
虽然觉得很不爽，但是Lio还是乖乖地趴在了Galo的大腿上，“干什么？”  
“惩罚。”  
“哈？惩罚？真亏你说得出口。”Lio咬了一口Galo的大腿，换来的是Galo狠狠地捏了一下他的屁股“是谁该惩罚谁啊？迟到三小时先生？”  
Galo拉下脸来，“但是你擅自把地板弄脏了也是事实。”  
这家伙还把自己给呛着了。这才是主要惩罚原因。  
“那你想怎么样————要我和你说 ‘Galo对不起’ 吗？还是说你要像惩罚小朋友一样教训我一顿？”  
“如果你想的话。“听罢，Galo轻轻地拍了一下Lio的臀肉，但是换来的却是一声嗤笑。脸上严肃的表情一时挂不住，Galo郁闷地撅起了嘴。  
“笑什么啊… …”  
“噗，根本没有用力啊，这个力度和我们第一次见面的时候差远了吧？”第一次见面的时候，他们两个打了一架。  
“我也是第一次尝试这种惩罚啊，没有经验啊。第一次见面的事你还记着啊？你干嘛转过头来？别看！？”  
Lio抬起头，将大男孩羞赧的表情纳入眼底，但是男孩并不想让他看到，他慌乱地用手掌遮住了脸，然后透过指尖的缝隙瞄了一眼Lio。  
笑起来真好看啊，这家伙。  
“Galo对不起。”在敞亮的客厅内，传来了一声清晰的巴掌声。Lio先是觉得自己的后背一凉，火辣辣的痛感便顺着尾椎骨传遍了全身，恼羞成怒的男孩显然是动了真格，Lio觉得光是这一巴掌自己的屁股就得泛红。  
“不是这样，重来。”Galo揉了一把手下的小丘，紧致且富有弹性。“要数数的，十下。”言语里透露着一股认真。  
“你破事好多。”  
“那么开始咯。”话音还没停止，手掌的触感就落在了Lio的屁股上。  
“…一，Galo对不起。”Lio虽然觉得无奈，但是还是照做了。  
“二，Galo对不起。”  
“哈… …啊，三，Galo对不起。”Galo的力度震得Lio的屁股发麻，一股奇妙的快感由下腹蔓延至脑部，让他不由得呻吟出声。精致的性器也微微地翘起，似乎是回应痛感给予的同等的欢愉。沙发表皮被他的指甲划出了一道一道的痕迹，但是他并不觉得有丝毫痛苦，取而代之的是莫名其妙的快乐。  
“Lio你屁股抬得好高。”预想的痛感并没有来临，Lio反应过来，他的臀部已经不由自主地抬高，衬衫的尾部已经滑到了腰间，下半身暴露在空气中，一览无余。Galo的中指抵在他的穴口处按压，几乎没有任何困难地塞入了一个指节。  
“Lio自己扩张过吗？”Galo将整支手指都插了进去，骚刮着敏感的内壁，黏糊糊滑溜溜的，是润滑液的感觉。随后他加入了第二支手指，两根手指在敏感的肠道内抽插着，但是却完美地避开了熟悉到不能再熟悉的点。  
“啊… …不行，嗯… …Galo，那里————”瘙痒感传遍了全身，Lio忍不住夹紧了大腿，摇晃着腰肢试图让Galo蹭到自己快乐的开关，媚肉紧紧地缠住了Galo的手指。“Galo，两根手指不够… …嗯啊…Galo… …想要…唔，更多的更粗的…”  
“不行啊，惩罚还没结束。”Galo不顾Lio的哀求将手指抽了出来，手指上挂满了透明的粘稠液体。“真是个坏小孩，Lio。”他把手放在Lio的面前，展示着手上的润滑液。Lio叼起Galo沾着液体的手指，舔弄着指缝中的残留液。  
“把屁股放下来。”Galo并没有领情，有力的手掌再次毫不留情地落在了Lio的臀尖上。  
“唔——四，Galo对不起——”这一下掴地Lio的大腿直打颤，但是臀部依旧是不受控制地翘起，迎合着Galo的手掌。下面的性器反倒是更兴奋了，透明的粘稠清液悄然渗出，胡乱地蹭到了Galo的裤子上。  
“不行，Lio不听话，是坏孩子。”  
“五，Lio是坏孩子，Galo对不起…h啊… …”  
“要怎么对待坏孩子？”  
“哼…请惩罚我吧，六，Galo对不起——“此时的Lio的呻吟声已经染上了哭腔，性器在空气中变得愈发坚硬却得不到舒缓，跟着拍打的节奏上下晃动。他尝试把手往下伸，却被Galo眼疾手快地制止了。  
“还敢不敢？”  
“——”这次Galo的手落在的不是臀部，而是大腿内侧。Lio腿一软，整个人都瘫了下来，性器刚好抵到了Galo的裤裆，那里传来的热度让Lio差点跳了起来，他能感觉到更危险，更巨大的东西正在觊觎着他。  
“Lio？”  
“… …七，呼唔…下次不敢了，Galo对不起。”  
“…啊…八，哈啊… …Galo对不起。”Lio硬挺的性器在短裤粗糙的面料上磨蹭，这舒缓了他因性器胀大带来的难受，但在快感之中，夹杂着些许疼痛。  
【要射了】  
“不可以，Lio。”Galo将Lio的臀部抬起，性器离开了粗糙温暖的布面又一次暴露在了空气当中，Galo坏心眼地将小可怜握住，用拇指的指甲盖抠挖着前端的小孔，然后再把它堵住。  
“已经都这么湿了啊。“然后，”啪“的声音又从背后响起。  
“——-啊？！Galo Thymos？”Lio想挣脱Galo的禁锢，他不停地扭动自己的腰部，但这无济于事。  
“不是说这个，快点，就快能射出来了。”  
“… …九，Galo对不起…呜… …对不起。”Lio被欺负得眼角泛红，小小声地呜咽了起来。  
“最后一下，Lio要当个好孩子。”  
“十。“Lio花掉了最后的力气喊出了这个数字。“唔… …啊… …呜呜… …我以后会当个好孩子的，Galo，Galo…啊… …Galo对不起…求求你… …放开———”  
Galo松开了手，Lio的阴茎早已涨成了漂亮的红色，可以明显地看见上面的血管。它微微颤抖，不一会便吐出了一道白色的浊液，濡湿了Galo的裆部，剩下的一些微凉的液体洒在Galo的手里，星星点点。  
“那么，现在是好孩子的奖励时间。”  
Galo将手上的液体抹在了Lio的小腹上。

“屁股好麻。”Lio躺在床上眼睛红红的，他的屁股现在除了很辣以外没有别的知觉，他双腿并拢着，膝盖缩到胸前，白嫩的双手抓着衬衫掩住下半身，和泛红的皮肤形成了强烈对比，大有不让Galo办正事的趋势。  
“抱歉，很痛吧？”  
Galo的裤子已经褪了下来，胯下的肉棒张牙舞爪地挺立在浓密的草丛中。和他的肉棒不一样的是，他本人正跪坐在Lio的面前，像是个受了委屈的小媳妇似的看着并拢的双腿，以及那双腿的主人的脸。“不想吗，不想的话我可以自己去解决。”  
“笨蛋，我是那种因为痛所以不和你做的人吗？”Lio拿起了旁边的枕头，朝Galo的头上扔。明明是害的他屁股变肿了的罪魁祸首，为什么要委屈得像条狗。  
“呜哇！”  
“和你的话，做几次都可以，但是——”  
“明天Band有home coming的表演，”Lio慢慢地张开了并拢的腿，但是仍然用手遮挡着关键部位。透过指缝，干净的性器下，嫣红的穴口若隐若现，“请不要让我叫的太大声。”  
随即他把双手分开，股间毫无保留地展现给了面前的大男孩，沾着星星点点干渴精斑的小腹下面，已经满足过一次的性器又一次苏醒，底下是湿漉漉的入口，被手指微微掰开，透明的润滑液正在一点点地往外溢出。  
“进来吧，Galo Thymos。”他用手指将自己的穴口一点一点地扒开，深红色的肉壁在蠕动着，似乎是正在催促Galo的肉棒捣毁这一片秘地一般。  
不过Galo并不急着立刻捅进那片温柔乡内，他将Lio整个人覆盖住，手伸入Lio那过于宽大的衬衫，抚摸着Lio的腰线，轻车熟路地找到了Lio的敏感点，粗糙的手掌揉搓着凸起的肉粒，两根手指夹着肉粒往上提拉，将富有弹性的乳粒拉长，拇指搔着肉粒的小尖。  
“唔… …Galo… …” 细小的电流窜过全身，留下的却是无尽的空虚，让人瘙痒难耐。  
“好痛———”忽然疼痛感直冲脑髓，可怜的肉粒颤巍巍地站立着，顶起了那一片布料。Galo重重地掐了Lio的乳尖。在已经充血的乳粒上留下了两道甲痕，白色的衣服上泛起了一小道深红色的痕迹，惹人怜爱。  
“抱歉啊Lio，这就帮你消毒。”  
Galo将脸凑近Lio的胸膛，隔着薄薄的衣物舔弄着已经硬挺的肉粒，唾液湿润了Lio的前胸，布料紧紧地贴住乳头，显出一丝粉色。舌尖隔着并不细腻的布料逗弄着乳粒的顶端，一丝淡淡的血腥味传入口中。  
“啊… …”Galo用牙齿轻轻地嗑着娇嫩的芽儿，酥麻的快感里面参杂着一丝疼痛从乳头传递到指尖，Lio情不自禁地把腰抬高，两只手搂着Galo的头往下按，将乳头送入Galo的口中。双腿缠上Galo的腰，下体讨好似的磨蹭着Galo的小腹。  
“Galo，进来… …”他轻咬下唇，脸上泛起了漂亮的潮红。他捧起Galo的脸，在那双眼睛里，他看见了延绵不绝的火，那将会把他们两人烧得灰都不剩。  
Galo的龟头摩擦湿润的穴口却迟迟不进去，头埋在Lio的肩颈处有一下没一下地蹭着，像是在撒娇。  
【好痒】  
脸颊被恋人蓝色的发尾扫过，像是无声的催促。  
Lio只得用手扶着Galo的阴茎，已经完全充血的肉棒十分烫手，但是Lio还是将这个巨物送进了自己的体内。即使是扩张过的小穴在吞入前端的过程里也还是称不上顺利，龟头缓慢地顶开穴口，就在快全部吞入的时候，Galo将整根肉棒挺了进潮湿温暖的肠道内，狭小的穴口被彻底地撑开，肉棒重重地擦过Lio的敏感点。  
“———”Lio的脚趾瞬间向内蜷缩起来，全身的肌肉紧绷，他用力地咬住了Galo宽厚的肩膀，同时下处的甬道紧紧地缠住Galo的肉棒。  
“唔… …”Galo吃痛，但是他还是选择了将Lio搂在怀中。“放松Lio，你里面夹得好紧。” Galo的气息撩动着耳廓的神经，他安抚性的拍了拍Lio的后背，叼起了Lio的耳垂，用牙齿细细地研磨，让那里也沾染上情欲的潮红。待到Lio的身体没有那么僵硬的时候才开始缓慢地抽动。

肉棒一点一点地破开内壁，这对Lio是一场漫长的折磨，他扭动着自己的腰身，试图让肉棒的进程变得更快。Galo也意识到他的动作，他加快了抽送的速度。肠壁因快速的抽插逐渐变得松软，Galo换了一个角度去撞击肉壁，先是完全抽出，然后又整根没入，激烈地进攻藏在那篇区域的敏感点。  
“哈… …哈啊….好热，好烫…”  
一波又一波的快感朝Lio席卷而来，他觉得自己就像是一艘小船，即将被大海所吞没。体内的龟头温柔而又残忍地研磨着他的敏感点。他整个人都挂在了Galo的身上，屁股贴合在男孩的胯上。他瞪大了双眼，里面泛着惹人怜爱的水光。  
“Galo… …干我，Galo…再快一点… …几次都可以，把我彻底点燃——”他忍不住放声大叫，却被Galo给堵住了。  
Galo吻上了少年的嘴唇，堵住了这张嘴倾泻而出的话语。他们的舌头互相交缠，就像水同油一样想要融进彼此，【啧啧】的水声传遍了房间的每一个角落，让外面的飞鸟也为之羞耻。  
“主唱的嗓子哑了的话会很糟糕啊，Lio”一吻结束后，Galo轻轻地吮吸着那双微微张开的唇，对上了那双已经失神了的紫罗兰色的眼眸，里面倒映着Galo的脸，也只有Galo的脸“如果想要大叫的话，让我亲你就好了。”  
他抓紧了Lio的腿，肉棒深深地捅进了Lio的肠道肏弄，随着抽出和进入，底下的卵袋也拍打在Lio的股间，发出“啪”的声响。Galo的舌头舔舐Lio敏感的耳外廓，直到那儿变得通红，他叼起Lio的耳垂。耳钉早已被摘下，他怜爱地啃咬着耳洞的周围，“好想亲手给你打个洞。”Galo能感觉到Lio的肠肉将自己缴得更紧了。  
他再一次封住了少年的唇瓣，像是要让少年窒息一般。强劲的腰部加重力度，破开层层软肉直达那快乐的一点。Lio的阴茎随着他的动作在空气中晃动着，时不时和他的腹部进行亲密接触，但这还不够。不知何时，肉体碰撞的声音被甜蜜的呻吟所覆盖。少年低沉的嗓音仿佛被刷上了一层蜜糖，让肏弄着他的人血脉偾张。  
“呜…唔Ga…Galo，Galo… …好大…好涨。”Lio大口喘着气，像一条濒死的鱼，他的被体内的巨物肏弄着着，声音也沾染上哭腔，他小声的啜泣，哀求着Galo的进一步欺负和慰抚。  
“要射了啊，Lio。”肿胀的肉棒被层层叠叠的肉壁裹紧的感觉实在是美妙至极，他一个挺身便插到了肠道的最深处，肠道不断地收缩，颤抖，昭示高潮的来临。随着一阵抖动，大男孩怎么发泄都发泄不完的精力一股接着一股浇上滚烫的肠壁。Lio的性器也因为这股刺激，颤颤巍巍地往外面吐出精液，蹭到了Galo的腹肌上。  
Galo将肉棒抽出，被狂肏过的穴口不能完全闭合，还能看见里面正在痉挛的肠肉。Lio的性器已经完全垂下，随着小腹一阵收缩，大股大股的精液从穴口中冒了出来，和通红的臀部形成了鲜明对比，惹得Galo的下体又有想要抬头的趋势。  
“Galo，要Kiss。”当Galo为自己感到窘迫的时候，Lio将面前精力旺盛的大狗勾到自己面前，向他索吻，Galo将手指插入他的金发里头，托起了他的后脑勺，和他交换了一个漫长的亲吻。  
“抱歉，现在应该要休息了。”一吻过后，Galo看着自己漂亮的男朋友，觉得很不好意思。  
“我早就和你说过。”Lio将男孩一把拉到面前，勾起嘴角，“不管几次我都会接受的。”

“你觉不觉得主唱今天的嗓子比平时沙哑了不少？“  
Home coming现场，Galo坐在Senior位置的前排，头上顶着一朵劣质的愚蠢小皇冠，他岔开大腿，用手托着自己的脸，尽量不去注意旁边校园主唱的粉丝们的谈话。  
“对啊，而且他今天的嘴唇好红啊，是不是上火了？“  
【才不是上火，是我亲出来的】Galo自豪地想，一条无形的大尾巴在背后欢快地左右摇晃，配合着头上的劣质小皇冠，活像一只打了胜仗的狗狗国王。他的目光在Lio身上不断地游走，似乎是在巡视自己的领土，今天Lio穿的是高领的外套，外套底下，是无数的性爱痕迹。  
狗狗国王很满意，他将目光锁定在爱人的脖子上，爱人注意到来自国王的目光，将高高的领子往下拉了一些。  
一个清晰的咬痕，宣告了一场甜美的胜利。


End file.
